Of Love And Desire
by silverfox113
Summary: "Love is when thoughts of but one man fill your heart, when he means more than life to you, when you know you would do anything for him and shall die if he is taken from you. Desire is when you ache to see him and touch him, when he causes your body to burn and tremble" After mouths hunting hourcruxes together desire and love come to breaking point for Draco and Hermione DRAMIONE.


**Copy Right: I DO NOT own anything. The places, the people, the series all belong to J.K Rowling.**

_**Of Love And Desire...**_

**"Love is when thoughts of but one man fill your heart, when he means more than life to you, when you know you would do anything for him and shall die if he is taken from you. Desire is when you ache to see him and touch him, when he causes your body to burn and tremble. Desire does not demand love before it can ensnare you, but desire with love creates a powerful bond"**

_**Hermione's POV:**_

The full moon hangs low in the night as I lie there bones aching from this bitter winter cold but heart aching from something much, much worse. My body throbbing with barely contained desire and want, much like a child pinning for their beloved teddy bear to keep them warm and safe at twilight.

My fingernails dig into the blanket as I hear Draco enter threw the flap in the tent. Once more I begin the tedious task of slowing my heart rate down and desperately try to calm my frantic pulse, caused only by his mere presence in the room. I hear him approach and weakly attempt to rein ignorance; with no success what so ever.

"Hermione? Are you awake?" He whispers softly into the night.

_Please don't come over here... _I beg in my mind. _Please don't. I couldn't bear it if one of us did something really stupid and jumped the other._

My breathing grows shallow as I feel his weight press down onto the mattress.

_What is he doing?_

"I know you're awake" Draco murmurs.

"I can practically feel you're heart going ten to the dozen as well you know so don't try and hide that either. Look at me `Mione. Please" He pleads.

I swallow hard as I turn my body round to face him and am surprised to find him mere inches from me. Angel like stormy grey eyes burn into mine with an intensity equal to the sun. Dazed, by his sudden but wondrously close proximity, I take in the current state in which he's lay next to me. Body lying parallel to mine; tie slightly esque, shirt un-tucked, hair tousled. I didn't think it was humanly possible for him to get anymore beautiful, not to mention tempting. Or sexy...

_STOP IT RIGHT NOW HERMIONE! Before you faint!_

I position my body to mimic his. By tucking both my hands neatly in-between the pillow and my head, legs pushed up, resting on Draco's.

We are silent for a while; the only sight's being our breath's mingling in clouds from the arctic December air... If I close my eye's... It's like I can almost _taste _him and the sweet, intoxicating sent of cherry's and peppermint are too much to bear. On that thought my mouth and lips go dry as my mouth fills with saliva.

I brush my tongue against my bottom lip, to stop them getting chap, and I hear Draco's breath hitch, watching the simple action intently. I hear him inhale a sharp gust of air and he tugs at his tie, reveling his Adams apple which moves quite fast, as he swallows', clearly apprehensive. I shake my head at this, not wishing to torture myself further.

The only sound being the petter-patter of rain drops bouncing freely of the fabric of the tent, my rather unstable heartbeat, pulse and breathing and Draco's own shallow, ragged breath washing over my face, silently killing me with every breath inhaled and exhaled.

"What are you thinking about?" He sighs, slightly breathless.

"Why do you want to know?" I answer back, suspiciously.

He chuckles and the mere sound is heavens own symphony.

"Curiosity is not a sin, `Mione" He whispers, and I wonder briefly if his voice was meant to sound that alluring. It probably was.

I know that curiosity is not a sin but...

NO, NO, NO! Don't go down _that _road!? It will never end if you do.

"Nothing important" I whisper to him. Shifting on the bed, I wrap my arms around his neck, snuggle into his chest and sigh. This I could get used to. Draco only lingers a moment longer until I feel a familiar searing pang of desire where I know his hands now burn through my shirt, that signals that his arms are now wrapped around my waist.

"Goodnight Hermione"

Draco whisper's softly, I close my eyes and lie with bated breath as I feel his lips brush the top of my hair.

"Sweet dreams"

Now there is only silence as the enchanting lull of his gentle breathing signal his sleep.

Suddenly something Draco had mentioned before comes back to me.

What am I thinking about? You, the way you're lips curl into that bloody irresistible smirk whenever you manage to get me all flustered; like _now_ for example! The way they break into that oh so devilishly, sexy sneer that appears on your face whenever someone insults you or me, or whenever we banter like we do.

The sneer I used to loath but now have a hard time restraining myself whenever you do. That breathtaking smile that appears on your face whenever you have some sort of idea, when I make you laugh, the way I know you smile into my hair when we hug.

The way I know you save that one smile for me but would never admit it.

Finally, I'm thinking about how I long for your touch, for your kiss. When you finally do open your arms, I'll be there.

Oh, yes it won't be long now.

I feel our own sense of spell binding magic, electricity and fire when we touch.

Whether it be a simple brush of the finger tips or a warm friendly embrace that always seems to last longer than one would consider friendly as such. I feel it and I know you do too. So let's not rush this.

Take your time. Just know I will be waiting right here with the same love in my soul and heart. So I'll treasure every moment that I am you're friend and cherish every second as your lover.

I'm thinking about the way I love you...

When my eyes flutter open, I feel Draco's gaze on me. I'm almost to weary to look up. I try to shift but his arms hold me like the worlds softest cage.

"Well, well. Someone had a lie in didn't they? Hmm?" He whispers and I smile.

"You could say that yeah..." I trail of and blush scarlet as I glance up only to see him beaming at me and my stomach knots at the sheer angelic beauty. I narrow my eyes in suspicion however when I realize something.

We moved around quite a lot in the night because my face is now smothered even more against his neck, my arms not just locked around it but fingers not tangled in his already unkempt but nevertheless feather soft hair and just to make this bett- I mean worse, I must of turned over in the night also because I was now lay directly on top of him.

I shiver when I feel his fingers gracefully knot and lace through the delicate strands of my own hair.

"You do know what last night was, don't you?" He asks and I frown in confusion.

"Err... no. It must have slipped my mind" I mummer.

"I'll give you a clue: Ho, ho, ho!" He chuckles in a God awful san-

My eyes widen as it clicks.

"Merry Christmas `Mione" He slowly ducks his head and I can't help but gasp as his lips softly brush my forehead.

"So if it's Christmas day. Then don't we get presents?" I immediately regret saying that, only realizing to late just how much of a spoiled brat I sound like. He laughs.

"You know you sound _exactly_ like me when I was younger!" He exclaims gleefully.

"Yes you do. S-so close your eyes" He whispers softly once more and I obey.

As far as I can tell, what with no vision, he has removed himself out from underneath me and is now hovering over me. I feel him kneel down beside me and hold my breath when his fingers achingly slowly trace my jaw line.

"W-what are-e y-you doing-g" I stammer, completely helpless to him.

"Just bear with me, please" He asks politely, as if he's not causing me to hyperventilate this very instant.

The gasp that passes my lips swiftly turns into a soft moan as blood boils under my already over heated skin when he softly brushes his lips with mine with an eagerness not far from violence. One of his arms found my waist while the other knotted into my already wild curls of hair. Without even needing to think about it I automatically kissed him back. If I think he smelled heavenly... then he tasted like ecstasy itself.

The rich tartness of cherry's along with subtle freshness of bagels and small hints of peppermint toothpaste exploded in my mouth. I had prepared myself for this to be the inevitable for months now... But we we're both shocked at my own response.

My breath came in a wild gasp as I clutched at the front of his shirt, desperately. Wanting to be closer, _demanding to be closer._ My hand delicately caressing the side of his face while my fingers were knotted in the white-golden strands of his hair. Frustrated with my lack of access to him, I kicked the blankets out from underneath us and held him tighter. Again my finger's knotted, tighter then I thought possible, into his hair as I pulled him ever closer. His lips left mine and I thought he had pulled away. I was wrong. His mouth had now moved to my throat, trailed and explored my neck and behind my ear.

I shifted nearer, sitting on his lap; finger's clutching the back of his jacket as craned my neck round to dot kisses on his face, randomly. Eventually, much to my- and with the look on his face- Draco's disappointment we parted.

I leaned my head against his shoulder as I fought to get oxygen back into my lungs. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck and tried not to ambush him once more when he gently placed a few kisses on my collar bone.

Draco pulled back completely now, eye's wild, panting and face ecstatic, cheek's flushed a soft pink and- from what Harry had described with much enjoyment- his hair was now sticking up in all directions, exactly the state it was right after he had been transfigured into a ferret. He also looked like he had gotten a new broom from his father for Christmas this year.

"Well..." He whispered huskily, as I felt his teeth start to graze my earlobe. My breathing got un-even once more and I wrapped my arms around him even tighter, as If he would somehow disappear... like smoke on the breeze.

It physically pained me, the mere thought of being away from him now. As if he was reading my mind...

"Don't worry, there's no way I'm _ever _going to let you go now, or leave you" He breathed against the skin of my neck. I smiled.

"I know" I murmured softly.

He drew back, sighing, and gently pressed his forehead against mine.

_If someone told me I would fall in love with the idiot and foul loathsome evil little cockroach that was Draco Malfoy,- whom I punched in the face four year's previously- I would have hexed them like mad. If they told me he would have told me Draco would have kissed me for the first time and made out with him for the first time we both would of crucio'd them to death. But if some told me the word's that passed his lips now I would have Avadakdavar'ed them on the spot._

"And so the Death-Eater fell in love with the Muggle-Born..." He whispered, breathlessly, gazing at me, with such adoration, desire and love in those beautiful stormy grey eye's- which were currently dark silver, like soft velvet, that I could drown in forever and never want to surface.

"If you don't believe that I love you then..." He trial's of, removes my arms from around his neck, places them on my knees, and stands.

"I-I've never been able to cast a patronus charm before and that's because, one: most death-eaters can't and two: I hadn't found anything to be happy about, to want, to love and to live for yet... until I found you" He whispers almost to himself.

I sit stunned into silence by his words.

"W-when did you fall in love with me?" I choke out, despite the fact that the air has been sucked from my lungs.

He smiles.

"Whenyoupunchedmeintheface" He says it fast but not fast enough for me to miss it.

"When I _punched you in the face?!" _I splutter, bewildered.

He blushes, clearly embarrassed and sits on the bed across from me.

"Well, yeah. I mean you were the first person to do that so..." He trails of, as if that would explain the logic behind it all.

I stared, numb, at his face looking for any sign that he could be lying. He wasn't.

_Ever since we were thirteen?! Wait..._

"After all this time..?" I whisper, barely audible.

Draco glances up and smiles. Wordlessly he stands and takes out his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum"_

Were silent as a clear, wispy blue otter, bursts out of his wand, and swims around us both, like a leaf on a lake.

He watches me carefully and with tenderness as I take out my own wand and say the same incantation.

We both stare in awe as the same creature manifests from my wand and chases his patronus around the sky, biting it, nibbling at its ears and licking its face.

"Always" He says.

I stand and slowly make my way over to him, half-blind because of tears that now cloud my vision. His head snaps up as he hears me approach him.

Extending my hand to softly stroke the side of his face, he turns and leans into my touch, much like a small kitten, kisses my wrist and takes my arm, gently. I let him pull me gently onto the bed with him, and on top of him, so that I am now straddling his waist. He arches his back and presses our foreheads together.

"You're so _beautiful..._" He murmurs softly, playing with a few strands of my hair.

"I-I..." I can barely speak.

"Shhh" He whispers and I shiver.

"But I-I thought you _hated me... _so after so long then..." I trail of barely finding the words. He grins, absentmindedly as he weaves his fingers tighter.

"Slytherins are _masters _at deception `Mione. Didn't boy wonder himself ever tell you that?" He smirks and my skin grows hot once more.

"Tu't, tu't, well. Potter and co is going to have a few words with _me _when all this is over" He muses.

"No one _has _to know yet, right?" I ask tentatively.

"Of course not" He whispers.

"Good" I murmured, like it wasn't a big deal, but secretly enthralled that I could have him here all to myself...

Now, it's not that I didn't appreciate the rather compromising position we were now in, but it wasn't the most comfortable. I lent down and nudged his neck gently with my nose, kissing it to get his attention he looked up and immediately understood. I got of his lap and shifted so that our sides were pressed together, backs against the wall of the tent.

I swallowed, nervous, Draco has already said those three little words earlier but now that I was saying them it was terrifying. It was not possible no explain my feelings in three words. I smiled, an idea forming in my brain.

_Actions speak loader then words..._

So, summoning all my nerve, this was not a lot, I propped myself up, turned to face Draco and innocently taped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He murmured, questioningly.

I didn't answer him. I just smiled, tilting my face up blindly searching for him; he had the same idea and met me half way. This time there was a new edge of desperation and need to the way his lips crushed mine, as If he was starving for taste, for touch, we both were. One of his arms locked around my waist, the other knotted in my hair. My own arms linked around his neck and my fingers gripped the softness of his hair.

He pulled back, eye brows near his hair line, looking highly appreciative yet confused.

I didn't have any for him explanation apart from.

"I-I love you" I whispered softly, barely taking my eyes of off him for a second. He inhaled a sharp breath and beamed down at me.

"I love you to, Hermione. Always, I promise" Draco breathed, as he touched his lips to mine once more...


End file.
